


I'm scared

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Атмосфера: Coldplay — A Sky Full of Stars.





	I'm scared

**Author's Note:**

> Атмосфера: Coldplay — A Sky Full of Stars.

“Я боюсь, — сказал Джулиан, глядя в потолок, уложив голову Гараку на грудь. — Боюсь, что всё это окажется лишь прекрасным сном”. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Гарака, чтобы убедиться, что обладатель голубых глаз всё ещё в постели с ним. Чтобы увидеть, что всё это каким-то образом реально.  
  
“Я боюсь, что это обернётся кошмаром, — усмехнулся Гарак. — Который закончится тем, что ты вытащишь фазер и убьёшь меня”.   
  
“О, пожалуйста, — Джулиан насмешливо фыркнул. — Если бы я хотел убить тебя, я бы сделал так, чтобы это походило на смерть от какого-нибудь заболевания”.  
  
“Так ты думал об этом?” — сказал Гарак, приподнимая надбровный гребень.   
  
“Я всего лишь указываю, что спать с тобой вряд ли окажется частью запланированного убийства”, — улыбнулся Джулиан.   
  
“Я никогда не говорил, что ты действительно убьёшь меня, — ответил Гарак, качнув головой. — Настоящий Джулиан Башир — добрейший человек из когда-либо живших”.   
  
“ _Настоящий_ Джулиан?” — Джулиан засмеялся.  
  
“Ну, раз это кошмар, ты лишь плод моего собственного воображения, — Гарак убрал волосы Джулиана назад. — В таком случае, вероятнее всего, ты казнишь меня очень скоро”.  
  
“А если бы это был хороший сон, — Джулиан улыбнулся, двинувшись, чтобы усесться на Гарака верхом, — тогда что бы я сделал?”   
  
“Мой разум не показывает мне хороших снов, — Гарак покачал головой. — Он так привык бодрствовать в кошмаре изгнания, что не может вообразить приятное”. Джулиан закатил глаза.   
  
“Ты всегда столь депрессивный после секса? — спросил он. — Потому что лично я наслаждался собой”.  
  
“Сожалею, мой дорогой, — Гарак улыбнулся. — Я всё ещё испытываю трудности с тем, чтобы поверить, что что-либо из этого случилось”.  
  
“Мы можем укрепить эту концепцию, — промурчал Джулиан, легко проводя по шейным гребням Гарака пальцами. — Ключ в повторении”.  
  
“Боюсь, ты сделаешь из меня позитивную личность, — Гарак содрогнулся. — И что же мы будем делать тогда?”   
  
“Надеюсь, останемся в постели, — Джулиан облизнул губы. — Я собираюсь заставить тебя увидеть вселенную как прекрасное место, где нет ничего, кроме солнечного света и радуг”.   
  
“Я кардассианец, помнишь? — сказал Гарак, тряхнув головой. — Я не люблю солнечный свет. Он слишком ярок”.  
  
“Как насчёт радуг?”  
  
“Полагаю, они милые, — признал Гарак. — Лично я предпочитаю звёзды в ночном небе”.   
  
“В таком случае… — Джулиан склонился и прошептал прямо Гараку в ухо, — я собираюсь показать тебе звёзды…”


End file.
